


definitely snow

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of smut but no actual smut, fwb kind of, lets pretend I can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- does champagne even get you drunk?"</p><p>"We're already drunk Harry"</p><p>"I suppose - yeah you're right"  </p><p> </p><p>Or giggly drunk Niall and Harry who are kind of defiantly in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	definitely snow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

"Niall, we- w-e should have sex!" Harry hiccups slightly giving Niall a wide drunken smile, his eyes are glistening and his hair is wild, he hasn't tied it up so it's absolutely everywhere scattered around his shoulders in sweaty rings of slight curls. He's loud, he doesn't care who's listening at the bar, although the music is overpowering everything so he guesses nobody heard Harry. 

He feels good, he's kind of drunk and kind of maybe in love, but he feels good, great even. Harry is completely and utterly gone. Niall can't remember the last time he drank so much in one sitting. He had only asked if he wanted to go out for a pint, a few bags of crisps and salted peanuts and just relax with him for a while, he's not complaining. 

Harry rocks his head slightly to the beat of the song that's pounding in their ears and his large hands make the glass of whiskey and coke in his hand look tiny. He's sort of unethical Niall supposes. Beautiful, far too beautiful for this world. 

"No Harry we can't have sex"

His words are slurred so he supposes yeah he is drunk maybe not as drunk as Harry, but drunk non the less. Harry leans down resting his head in Niall's shoulder and looks up with a crooked smile and glazed eyes and anyone could be watching them right now. He doesn't care, he hopes they see. He pets Harry's hair running his fingers through the front of it gently, the bartender sends them a wierd look but they're both to buzzed to care about the wondering eyes of strangers. 

"Can we go? I want- I want to go- food! Niall we should go get some food" 

Niall feels dissapointed when Harry takes his head away from his spot on his shoulder and he wants to protest and tell him to lay it back down. 

"Okay we'll go" Niall says standing up and he's surprised when he's not sturdy on his legs and he feels dizzy, he surely couldn't of drank that much. Harry smiles widely pushing his hair back and he honestly lights up the old dirty slightly falling apart bar.  
-

Niall only realises how drunk he actually is when he and Harry venture down the streets of a town he can't rememeber the name of but he's defiantly seen these houses and this scenery before.  
He's leaned into Harry's side giggling and laughing into his neck and he pretends to not notice the tight grip Harry has on his sides, he's taking advantage of being drunk and he knows he is, he wouldn't be confident enough to do this if he was sober.

"Niall we should get matching tattoo's! Now, right now I saw a shop about two minutes ago" 

Niall finds it slightly adorable when Harry holds up four fingers and he scrunches his eyebrows up, he looks like he's thinking too hard and if Niall where a little more drunk he would lean forward and kiss away the frown. 

"We could get animals! I'll get a..- a polar bear-" 

Niall stops his he admits crooked walk and laughs loudly leaning into Harry's side, the thought of a polar bear tattoo on his arm is so much more funnier than it would be if he was sober.  
-  
Harry eventually joins in his laughter, Niall's laugh is contagious, wild and beautiful and his and Harry loves it, he loves making him laugh and giggle and Niall's warmth is at the side of him, he's cuddled into his sweater as he laughs loudly and Harry's drunken mind can only think about Niall's lips and his blue eyes that are the most beautiful he's seen in his life. 

They giggle together and he isn't even sure what's so funny all he knows is right now he's unbelievably happy and Niall is in his arms and his angelic face is illuminated by the street lights and the Christmas lights hung around each house they pass. 

He's absolutely intoxicated, so he makes a bold move by pulling Niall closer and kissing his forehead gently. It's cold, and he kind of makes that an excuse to pull Niall closer to him. 

 

"I think-I think I want another tattoo" Harry slurs and his head is slightly spinning and his hands are clinging to Niall's waist, his lips are pressed to Niall's cheek, but Niall doesn't seem to mind, he's leaning close into Harry's body, maybe it's because he's so drunk he can hardly walk straight. 

 

The street is bare, apart from the random cars that sometimes pass them on the room and he can feel droplets falling in his hair and he's not sure if it's snow or rain but he doesn't really care. 

"I'm scared of needles" Niall slightly giggles as he turns his head to hide in Harry's shoulder. Harry turns his head and he lets out a loud chuckle. 

"You are?" 

"Can't stand the sight of 'em" Niall replies pulling away and holding a hand over his mouth as he lets out a loud laugh and bends down laughing harder and it's such a beautiful sight that Harry feels awestruck, Niall's laugh echos through the street and his cheeks are flushed a lovely red colour. 

Soon he's leaning into Niall again and they're both laughing hard and giggling and yeah it's defiantly snow that's falling around them. 

"Care to join me at my place to sober up?" 

 

-

"- does champagne even get you drunk?"

"We're already drunk Haz"

"I suppose - yeah you're right" 

Niall nods laying his head back on one of Harry's emoji pillows and of course, of course he has emoji pillows it's Harry, he bought Niall some as well and he admits he has them in his sofa, brings a slight touch of Harry to his small apartment. 

Harry sips on his cup of champagne ("I'm 21 Niall why would I have wine glasses") as he stumbles around his room taking off his boots and spilling most if the drink out his glass but he's too drunk to care about his champagne stained carpet. 

"let me braid your hair?" the booze he consumed is making him confident as he sits up on his elbows watching Harry try and fail to tie his hair up in a bun, Harry's hair is so long and wavy and thick and it kind of greasy but that's okay because it still looks gorgeous and he suits it so well, and maybe Niall loves Harry sitting in between his legs and he loves just running his hands through it.  
"Yeah" Harry mumbles his eyes glistening over with a sparkle Niall is convinced only Harry possesses as he stumbles and falls in the bed landing on Niall's legs but he doesn't even Notice the extra weight because he starts laughing along with Harry's chuckles as the cup of champagne falls everywhere. 

Harry looks up and immediately bursts out in a loud laughter laying his head down on Niall's stomach and laughing into his skin as the champagne sinks into his silk sheets. 

"You're a fuckin' idiot Harry" Niall coughs out as he finishes laughing and starts running a hand through Harry's hair. 

"I know, £20 for champagne wasted" Harry whines kissing Niall's clothed stomach.  
Niall is surprised when Harry gets sitting on his knees and smiling at Niall from where he's laying back on the bed still. 

 

"Harry-" 

Niall gasps quickly as Harry shuffles inbetween his legs, Harry's large hands grip his clothed thighs and he proceeds to wrap them around his waist so he can fit inbetween Niall's legs better. He feels his cheeks heat up and his drunken mind is running 100mph as Harry's eyes stare straight into his, the smell of alcohol is strong of Harry's breath which is hitting his lips gently, but there's also the comforting scent of pine and mint, and his coconut shampoo, and he smiles gently bringing his hands up to push Harry's hair back and twirl it in his fingers. 

"What's up buttercup?" Niall asks his words are slurred and his accent deeper and honestly taking four shots in a row wasn't the best idea he's had. 

 

"Right now? Fuck Niall, right now I really want to kiss you, and you want to kiss me too" 

-

"You're drunk Harry" Niall breaths against Harry's lips his eyes searching Harry's face, they're glazed over and look hazy and god he wants nothing more than to just take him and make him writhe in the sheets and moan his name and mark his neck, which isn't the best thoughts to have about your friend, no matter how in love with him you are. 

"I'm still co-ordinated enough to know I want to kiss you" 

He leans down his hands supporting his body and he finds that he loves this position, he likes Niall under him, he likes Niall's thighs around his waist. 

"We've slept together Niall, this shouldn't be weird" Harry whispers against his lips and if he leaned down a millimeter their lips would be connected. Niall nods closing his eyes but Harry tuts loudly. 

"I know Harry"  
Harry doesn't waste time as slots their lips together, he opens his mouth and licks at Niall's lip and he tastes like rum and coke and spearmint toothpaste and Harry wants to taste him for the rest of his life. 

Niall kisses back a small groan emitting from his mouth as he grips Harry's hair in his fists, not harshly, just pulling gently as Harry licks into his mouth and bites at his bottom lip and fuck if it isn't the best kiss he's ever had.

Almost to quickly it gets heated and Niall grips at the bottom of Harry's shirt pulling it up and Harry gets the hint and helps Niall take it he lets it drop on the soggy champagne covered sheets beside him before connecting their lips harder sucking at Niall's bottom lip and he loves when Niall whimpers and moves his hands to grip at his back.  
It's hot everything feels hot, his mind is spinning not from alcohol anymore but with Niall, he consumes his everything. 

He grinds his hips down onto Niall's letting him feel how hard and hot he is and Niall gasps loudly meeting Harry's thrusts and grinding up. "Fuck Niall" 

Niall moans as Harry moves to his neck he starts kissing down the soft skin savoring the taste of Niall in his tongue as sucks a mark into his weak spot he bites it gently licking it and smirks as Niall lets a loud moan of what sounds like his name but Niall's accent is so slurred and deep and god he's turned on. 

"Harry" Niall whimpers gently as Harry starts to nips at his colarbone his hands running up his thighs and ending up at his ass gripping it through his sinful jeans. 

Harry stops sucking on Niall's jaw when a small giggle erupts from his mouth and he lifts his head to send Niall a raised eyebrow and a small smile and Niall continues to giggle and pull Harry down to cuddle him close.  
"Your hair was tickling me" he explains with a laugh and Harry loves him, fuck he does.  
He laughs along and lays beside Niall pulling him close so their breaths are hitting and their noses are touching and their eyes meet. 

"I love you, you know?" Harry whispers running a hand over Niall's cheekbone his voice so low and he feels a little more sober, He can tell his lips are probably swollen and his hair is probably, most definitely a mess and his shirt is lying discarded god knows where and he can feel the sticky sheets on his back. But he's never felt like he's had a moment so perfect. 

"You're drunk"

"Stop saying that Niall, I'm not drunk, okay I am, but I know what I'm saying and I love you, I'm in love with you- and you love me too I know you do" 

Harry stops his rambling to lean forward and kiss Niall gently, he kisses back his hand cupping Harry's cheek and running his thumb over the slight stubble that lays on his sharp jaw. 

"We're both drunk you won't remember this tomorrow-"

"I will I swear I will- just say you love me too - because you do Niall, you love me" 

Niall bites at his lip leaning forward to press their foreheads together his still slightly rum smelling breath hitting off Harry's cheeks. 

"You can't do this Harry, you can't tell me you're in love with me while we're both completely intoxicated" 

"Well I'll tell you again in the morning then"

Niall gives him a sincere look and then leans down to hide his face in the crook of Harry's neck to giggle. "Please do"


End file.
